Trapped!
by krizhna14
Summary: Trapped in a place where no one can escape save for only doing one task, the tenth gen discovered something that should never be discovered. No it's not Reborn's training… it's a Mary Sue! Rated T for insanity!


**Summary:** trapped in a place where no one can escape save for only doing one task, the tenth gen discovered something that should never be discovered. No it's not Reborn's training… it's a Mary Sue!

**Warning**: intentional bad grammar, some cursing now and then and everyone coo-cooing due to bad reading skills. And of course, a Mary sue… *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!* and slow updates.

**Disclaimer:**

Author: *waves hand* you will let 1827 be canon…

Amano: I will let 1827 be canon…

Author: you will remove haru, lambo and levi from the story…

Amano: I will remove haru, lambo and levi from the story…

Author: you will give ownership of KHR to me

Amano: I will... wha-?

Author: dang it! the force didn't work!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: what's a Mary sue?**_

"I tell you guys! This is a trick!" a high pitched voice echoed in the distance.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are sitting in a room similar to the training room in the future where all of them trained in order to defeat Byakuyan. It had been a vicious fight that led them winning but had terrible consequences in their minds. Nevertheless, they had come to terms with it, especially when they found that Uni is still alive. But that's not important for them now.

The important thing is that they didn't know how they got there…

"Don't worry tenth! As long as I am here then you are safe!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly, stepping in front of his boss and bowing in front of him.

Yamamoto meanwhile flashed one of his goofy smiles. "ahaha! Its only a game the kid made." He reassures the panicking brunet.

'_Yamamoto… this is not a game' _a voice out of nowhere said.

"Well, whatever Reborn is thinking then it must be-"He was not able to finish his statement when a big flat screen came crashing down on where he is standing, stopping half an inch before his head.

"Reborn! I almost was squashed there! And how did we get here?"

"As a boss you are still a failure No-Good-Tsuna… looks like feeding you to the sharks isn't enough. I will remember to add crocodiles to the bathtub later…"

"EH! Not the crocodiles again!" Tsuna wailed, earning him a bullet on the side. "Reborn!"

"Congratulations, you are the first human experiments for the particle transferer. That device is used to transfer one's molecules from one place to another. Though I don't know about the side effects…" he whispered innocently but it is enough for the microphone to pick up.

Hearing the word side effects, Gokudera jumped up and began to examine his boss. "Tenth! Are you feeling okay? Do you feel dizzy? Reborn, will tenth turn into an UMO with two heads, four arms…"

"No"

"That's a relief" Yamamoto spoke up, causing Gokudera to tense like a startled cat. "You baseball idiot! Don't you care what will happen to the tenth!" causing another one-sided argument to happen. Tsuna tried his best to calm his loyal dog down but nothing seems to work to the point that he had to threaten to remove him as his right hand man in order to stop.

The baby hitman ignored this, merely continuing his statement. "And consider this part of your training"

"What training?"

"What kind of women to avoid." Reborn flatly murmured in the speaker.

"Huh?"

"Mary-sue" anyone can tell the shudder in Reborn's voice at the mere mention of it.

The three friends stood with silence for a few seconds before the monotony is broken by laughter. After which a period of confusion took over.

"What's a Mary sue guys?" the brunet asked.

Gokudera brought out a whiteboard out of nowhere. He began to draw a woman with sparkles all around her. "According to research, a Mary sue is a woman who is perfect in every way, without flaws and anything that makes us human." He explained earning him claps from Tsuna and Yamamoto. "She is unusually beautiful, smart, strong and intelligent. She knows every single fighting style, from martial arts to even wrestling. And she can control every single guy to her whim"

"Does that kind of person even exist?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"Hmmmm… they only exist in stories tenth! So we don't have to worry about finding one here."

"That's good to hear" he sighed in relief.

"That's why you need this training Tsuna. In order to see what dangers a Mary sue can bring." Reborn said in the intercom.

"Then why do we need to be in a training hall!"

"This training is so dangerous that we have to remove all your box weapons to prevent them from being destroyed due to the brain damage it will cause you…" Reborn said in a sing-sang voice.

"Is it really that dangerous?"

Just then, Reborn appeared out of nowhere dressed in his fairy costume, kicking his poor student many, many times. "What was that for?" Tsuna complained. Reborn landed on his head painfully, almost knocking him to the floor. "Reborn!"

"Why? I just want to seat on your head" Reborn pouted, his black beady eyes shining in fake innocence. Tsuna of course can do nothing about this. Of course, his patience wore thin.

"That's it! I'm out of here" he shouted.

"You can't get out…" Reborn said flatly. True to his words, no matter how hard the three pull the door, they can't seem to even budge it. Giving up, they sat down on the floor. "So what do we to do kid?" the baseball jock asked the hitman in front of him, who brought out a remote on his costume.

"Let's begin your training shall we…" he ignored again his poor abused student and pressed a button on the remote.

The lights suddenly went out, followed by a spectacular fireworks display that unfortunately set Tsuna's shirt in fire. After which, a stunning water show followed, each fountain moving like it had a life on its own. Moreover, for some unforeseen reason, a spark emanated from one of the fountains, which caused water to hit Tsuna again.

"Why is it always me" Tsuna cried as Gokudera fuzzed over him.

"Well that was a waste of our time" Reborn muttered some words. Some that were heard "Remind me to never let Giannini fix the TV remote" and "… can those drama shows be? Damn remote…"

Just then, the screen turned itself on, revealing Giannini. He seems to be worried, small beads of sweat can be seen on his face. "Reborn! We… we seem to have a problem!" he stuttered.

This caught all their attention. "What is it Giannini?" Reborn asked in a serious voice.

"The controls seem to be fried by the water show. All locking mechanisms are stuck and I can't open all of them! Wait… hold on…" sounds of something clattering were heard as they waited for Giannini to finish what he is doing.

"I have good news and bad news for you guys. The good news is that you can still get out, but that is when you finish the task in hand. The bad news meanwhile is that the particle transferer is still working, which means the others will still get here.

"By others you mean Big brother, Mukuro and Hibari?"

"Not only them, but also everyone on Reborn's list…"

"WHAT!" all three friends shouted. The thought of all of them squeezing in a room does not look inviting, or thrilling. In addition, by all of them does that mean even the bad guys?

"Even the bad guys" Giannini sheepishly said.

"This is definitely not good!" Tsuna began pulling his head out.

Reborn calmly sipped his coffee which came out of nowhere. "We better get started then. The sooner we finish the faster we can get out of here."

Another screen came down, this time it was wider than the last. A loading screen came up, after which a female voice answered. _"Welcome to Mammon's mental training program. If you are a Mafioso, press one or say Mafioso. If you are an ordinary citizen, press two or say civilian. If you are trash, press three or say trash. If you are…"_

"Mafioso" Reborn mumbled on the microphone.

"_If you are a lackey, press one or say lackey. If you are a guardian, press two or say guardian. If you are a mafia boss, press three or say boss. If you're an arcobaleno, press four or say rainbow…" the female _voice continued.

"Rainbow."

"_If you are a sky element, press one or say orange. If you are a cloud element, press two or say lackey. If you are lightning, press three or say science…"_

"This is getting too long…" Reborn muttered darkly. "Giannini, can you speed this thing up?" he turned Leon into a gun.

"Already on it Reborn." The sounds of typing filled over the speakers.

_couple of annoying automated conversations later..._

"_If you are going for mental torture press one or say insanity. If you are going to read a mind scarring story press two or say fanfiction..."_

"Fan... fiction" Reborn's voice is now laced with irritation. The three other occupants in the room exchanged confused glances.

They watched as the welcome screen changed into something like a website, only it had images of a floating mammon hovering in the sides.

"Fanfiction dot net? What's that?"

"I know that website tenth! It's a website where most inexperienced writers post their unbelievable stories. I read some of them and totally regretted it." Gokudera suppressed the urge to shudder.

"That bad eh?" Yamamoto frowned at seeing Gokudera's reaction. The silver-haired teen only nodded in response. They turned back to the giant screen where they saw a very huge phrase on it.

_D Tenth Leader Of CEDEF... By darkprincezz_

"Giannini, you picked the wrong story!" Reborn, who lost his patience finally shouted.

"I'm so sorry Reborn! Uri got out of his box again and messed with the controls!" Giannini frantic voice is heard as he is trying to fight something over the controls, presumably Uri. "Ahh! The controls are on automatic! I can't… stop it!" another bang followed by something bleeping.

"Gianinni..." Reborn's voice is now laced with irritation.

"Please forgive me Reborn! The controls have a mind of its own! It doesn't want me to shut it off. Can't… breathe! Uri! Get off there! Nooooooooooo!" this time a much more powerful explosion boomed on the speakers.

All occupants of the room are silent. Three of them silently praying that the mechanic will be able to reach heaven while one is promising himself to follow that guy to the deepest part of the underworld and kill him himself. The screen went back to life, this time a fiery background appeared instead of the cool and futuristic appearance a while ago. It has text scribbled on its front.

"Hmmm… in order to escape this room, you must read this story from beginning until the last part. If you don't then you are trapped here for eternity." Gokudera read it, since for some reason the text is in G-script and he is the only one who can understand it. "You must read it loud and clear and all the occupants of the room must at least read a paragraph."

"Are we in a cliché? Cause I think I heard this many times before." Yamamoto innocently asked.

"Mammon's program must have malfunctioned when Uri attacked Giannini. Why did I ever leave the controls to an incompetent blob? I should have known to ask Shoichi or Spanner for help, at least those two are competent." Reborn murmured to himself.

"What would we do Reborn? I don't want to be stuck here for eternity! I still have to marry Kyoko!" Tsuna began to have one of his panic attacks again.

"Guess we have no choice but to do it. No-good Tsuna read the first part will you?" He pointed to the giant screen with paragraphs riddling on it. "Eh! Why me!" Tsuna freaked out.

"Cause you're the boss" Reborn calmly said.

"That's not a valid reason!"

As expected, his loyal d-guardian jumped at the call. "Tenth! You don't have to tire yourself by reading this. I'll do it for you!" he excitedly answered.

Tsuna somehow expected this, after two years of friendships that nearly took his life many times. "Eh? Are you sure about that Gokudera? I can do it-"

"I insist!"

Knowing that his right hand man will not waver, he let him be the first to read the story. However, there is somewhat a nagging feeling at the back of his head warning him of something.

'Why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen' Tsuna wondered in his thoughts.

* * *

Got lazy to post my other stories and i always wanted to try this every since i saw a star wars fanfic... Oh well...


End file.
